The Legend of Van Flyhight
by saw2097
Summary: This will be a episodic series that will continue the story of Van Flyhight after he defeated the Ultimate Death Saurer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Zoids.

**Prologue: Death of a Hero**

Everyone dies eventually.

No matter what they do with their life; it does not matter if they are good or evil or something in between; everyone eventually dies.

The hero had lived a long and extraordinary life. He had gone from a immature boy from a small colony to a legendary hero that was known throughout the Guylos Empire and the Helix Republic. He had been in countless battles and he had faced enemies that would send any other zoid pilot running for their lives. But, he was still at the end of his life.

He was in a base's medical wing. The doctors were doing everything they could to try to save him. But, it was not enough. He was not going to survive much longer, but he had to survive just a little longer so he could see her one last time.

He had many people he had come to know throughout his life around him but there was one who was not there.

He was waiting for someone special. A person who was easily the most important person in his entire life.

She was one of the reasons he had come this far in life. She had changed his life beyond his wildest imagination.

His life was so extraordinary. He had never thought about it, but his life was like something out of a story book.

His life had changed the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zoids.

**Chapter 1: Doubts **

Word quickly spread that the Ultimate Death Saurer had been destroyed. Celebrations took place all over the continent. At bases the military celebrated their victory. The Guardian Force was given endless praise.

Van Flyheight was known throughout the continent as the hero who had saved the world. Everyone wanted to see him, everyone wanted to meet him, everyone wanted to shake his hand, and everyone wanted to thank him for saving the world.

However, the celebrations did not last long. The damage the Ultimate Death Saurer and the Death Stinger had caused was incredible; entire cities were in ruins and various colonies were also destroyed. Many people had been killed and many others had been left homeless. The government of the Empire and the Republic started a joint reconstruction project. The project had two goals; the first was to search for survivors in the cities that had been destroyed and the other goal was to rebuild the cities that had been destroyed.

In order to rebuild the destroyed cities, massive convoys would transport the materials needed for reconstruction. Unfortunately, some people wanted to take advantage of this time of reconstruction to fulfill their own twisted desires. The military from both the Empire and the Republic was assigned to insure the goals of the project would be secured.

However, nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen.

It had been two weeks since the Ultimate Death Saurer was destroyed.

Van Flyheight was finally able to relax. He was in his room, lying on his bed with Zeke right next to him. He had been aiding the reconstruction by escorting conveys ever since the project was started. He had not been able to get much sleep since the Ultimate Death Saurer was defeated.

He thought about what had happened since that day. After the battle Raven and Reese both disappeared without a trace. Everyone in charge was just glad he was gone; they hoped that neither of them would cause trouble again. Moonbay was one of the transporters moving supplies for the project; Irvine was working as one of the escorters.

Van was stationed at Red River Base to help secure the border for when convoys passed through. Thomas Shubaltz was also at the base to aid in security.

While Van was relaxing the door to his room opened and a young woman with blond hair and crimson eyes walked in. "You certainly look comfortable Van," said Fiona with a smile.

Van smiled and replied, "It has been a long week and I think I deserve a break." Van looked at Fiona and once again he was amazed by how much calmer her face was now. Ever since Hiltz died she had become so calm and peaceful; like a great amount of weight had been lifted off her shoulders but at other times she seemed confused almost looked like she felt guilty.

"Van, are you alright?" asked Fiona with a curious look on her face. Van smiled, "You seem so much calmer than ever before Fiona, and you have never looked happier, but at other times you seem upset."

Fiona sat down on the bed and said, "I feel at peace knowing the Ultimate Death Saurer has been destroyed. But, sometimes I wonder, what if another war starts then zoids will once again be used to cause destruction and people will die." Fiona's face had changed drastically, she now looked conflicted.

"Fiona you did the right thing when you spared the Zoid Eve; if you had destroyed it then sure the Ultimate Death Saurer would have been stopped, but it would be no different than if Hiltz had won."

Fiona stared at Van, "How can you say that? People all over Zi were dying because of the Ultimate Death Saurer. Many of those people who died that day might have been spared if the Zoid Eve was destroyed."

"Fiona, think about it every zoid would have died if the Zoid Eve was destroyed. Zoids are living creatures; it would have been genocide. While you are at it, think about all the people that would have to watch their partners die."

Fiona looked away and muttered, "It would have been easier to watch than watching the Death Saurer kill everyone on Zi."

Van looked at Fiona with something close to anger, "Fiona, listen to me very carefully the right choice is not always easy. I could have destroyed the Zoid Eve with the Blade Liger but I chose not to because it was wrong. I made the hard choice to fight the Death Saurer, which was the right choice."

Fiona silently stared at the wall for the longest time.

The door opened. Thomas walked in and said, "Colonel Herman wants to see us. He says that there was some trouble with one of the convoys."


End file.
